The inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory controller and an operating method thereof.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is fabricated using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and on the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices may lose stored content when powered-off. Volatile memory devices include a random-access memory (RAM), static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored content even when powered-off. Nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and on the like.
A semiconductor memory device may be controlled by a memory controller. The memory controller may communicate with a host through a host interface. That is, the memory controller may write or read data at or from the semiconductor memory device according to a host request. The nonvolatile memory device and the memory controller may constitute a data storage device. As an operating speed of a host is faster and a bandwidth of the host interface is improved, a demand on improvement of the performance of the memory controller may increase.